


Sekret

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Każdy zasługuje na miłość [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, brak bety, przepraszam, siostrzane wyzwania, to wszystko przez RCS, to wszystko przez zxully, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona, święta pełne miłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Nikt miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć o prawdziwej naturze tego listu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Pius XII spojrzał na list, który leżał przed nim na biurku i westchnął ciężko. Był papieżem i nic nie powinno go łączyć z tym, którego wielu uważało za potwora. Ba! Nie powinien nawet być z mężczyzną, a jednak się zakochał i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że Bóg mu to wybaczy.

Westchnął raz jeszcze i złożył list, który włożył do koperty.

— Proszę to wysłać — powiedział do jednego ze swoich pomocników.

Nikt miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć o prawdziwej naturze tego listu. Listu, w którym nie prosił Hitlera o pokój, a o spotkanie z nim. Swoją miłością.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
